Blossom and Renee tear Kilala's dress
At the living room, Magica, Negaduck, Blossom, and Renee walked downstairs ready to go to the ball. Magica was now wearing a black ball gown with matching shoes, lavender silk gloves, a purple beaded necklace, and lilac bloomers, along with a black shawl with a hood. Negaduck was now wearing a yellow dress shirt, a red tuxedo, a dark green bow tie, and a red top hat with a black ribbon. Blossom was now wearing a royal pink ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a red beaded necklace, white bloomers, and a red feather with beads in her hair. Renee was now wearing a royal fuchsia ball gown with matching shoes, silk gloves, a beaded necklace, white bloomers, and a fuchsia feather with beads in her hair. As Negaduck opened the door, he told the girls one more thing they need to remember, "Now remember, when you're presented to his Highness, be sure to--" "Wait!" A voice called. It was Kilala, who was now wearing her violet party dress with the matching shoes, beaded necklace, underskirt, peplum, and bloomers. She was also carrying a violet purse to match, "Please, wait for me! Isn't lovely? Do you like it? Do you think it will do?" Magica, Negaduck, Blossom, and Renee were stunned to see Kilala in her violet party outfit. But Simba, Flower, and the animal kids watched down from the stairs, smiling. "Kilala Reno?!" Renee gasped in shock. "Mom, dad, she can't!" Blossom added, and she and Renee panicked. "Girls! Please!" Negaduck demanded, and Magica said, "After all, we did make a bargain. Didn't we, Kilala?" Kilala smiled, and Magica and Negaduck slowly walked towards her. "And I never go back on my word." Magica continued. Kilala gulped in fear as Negaduck grinned, "How very clever." "Wait a minute, there's something strange going on." Simba added curiously. "These beads. They give it just the right touch." Negaduck said. Kilala just smiled. "Don't you think so, Renee?" Magica asked. "No, I don't. I'' think she's--" Renee said angrily, but she gasped, realizing those were ''her violet beads, and she exclaimed, "Ugh! Why you little thief!" "She is not!" Flower shouted, marching towards the purple-haired girl, about to fight, only to get his tail pulled by Simba. "They're my beads!" Renee shouted, "Give them here!" She snatched the beads, breaking them off and scaring poor little Kilala. "Oh, no!" Kilala exclaimed, clutching her neck. "Oh, and look! That's my sash! Wearing my sash! She can't!" Blossom yelled, ripping her violet sash off Kilala's dress. Soon, Renee joined her. "Oh, my goodness! Don't! Please, stop! You're hurting my feelings!" Kilala sobbed. As Jasmine and Esmeralda continued tearing Kilala's dress, the blonde-haired girl panicked, crying as Blossom and Renee called her derogatory names, like "thief" and "ungrateful." "Girls, girls! That's quite enough." Negaduck demanded with a calm, haughty look. Even Magica gave a calm, haughty look. He opened the door, and the girls walked outside in a haughty way (except Blossom, who feels sorry for Kilala). "Sorry about that, Kilala." Blossom said as she turned to her stepsister, looking at her sorrowfully and sadly walked outside, catching up with Renee, who was in the carriage. "Hurry along now, both of you." Magica said, "We won't have you upsetting yourselves." She and Negaduck turned to Kilala, who was now standing in her ruined dress, and they said, "Goodnight." As Magica and Negaduck closed the door, Kilala gasped in fear. Then she started crying, running to the garden, and sobbing with Simba, Flower, and the animal kids watching her. Kilala ran towards the stoned seat, by the fountain and began to cry, with her head on her arms. Simba, Flower, and the animal kids felt sad that Kilala had been abused by her wicked, nasty stepparents and mean, vile stepsisters. Category:Cinderella Fanmakes Category:Cinderella Parodies Category:Fan Fiction Category:X Tears Somebody's Dress